FNAF: Sickness
by udk115
Summary: A sickness has affected the people of Paradise. It's turning everyone into raving lunatics. And there is only one cure. A bullet. And who shall give that bullet? Why me , the one and only NICHO...I MEAN POSTAL DUDE!


FNAF: The Sickness.

(Warning this story includes vulgar language,gore, violent actions, and minorities being shot to death, this is an crossover of FNAF and the original POSTAL which is much darker then it's sequel, and this should not be viewed by children or people wishing to have politic careers, all rights go to RWS and Scott.)

(Also I UDK115 , believes all violent actions belongs in video games , movies , and text , etc , not in real life. PLEASE DO NOT DO ANY OF THIS.)

I drive down the highway, getting closer to the source of evil in this town. The Devil? The money god? Aliens? NO! Freddy Fabears. Mr. Fazbear and his robot fuck buddies has spread a sickness across this town of Paradise. It affected the minds of all the townsfolk , I was the only one spared. Now they are trying to get rid of me. They took away my home. MY HOME. They took away my wife. And now... they're trying to kill me.

They all are in it. The whole town. THEY'RE ALL FUCKING INFECTED! Every women, child , and man. They are now the weeds of this city of sin. I am the pesticide to clean this infection. I will kill all the carriers of this virus. It is my duty to this country I love. I'm going to make them all pay. I'm only a minute out now. I getting closer to my goal. I have a arsenal with me now. A pump action shotgun , an M16 AR, some grenades , scissors, and a flamethrower. I'm at the pizzeria now. I pull up into the parking lot. I get out of my car , after equipping myself. I walk into the pizzeria. As I walk in , I have a barrage of sounds of children screaming, the beeps and boops of arcade machines , and those ... things singing , laughing with the children. The children are already infected by now. They need to be cleansed too , with my righteous fir..."Oh excuse me."

I look to see the greeter looking at me. "Mr. Fazbear said you should be coming , something about resignation." "Mr. Fazbear wanted me to tell you he doesn't care what the Freddy crew tried to do to you , you are to report to your office at the usual hou..." Getting tired of this sick bitch talking , I throw a pair of scissors into her throat. She coughs up blood and falls to the ground. I walk over her corpse and into the booth area. I look around to see the place packed. The new Freddy crew roaming around , playing with the kids. "MOMMY , MOMMY I WANT CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM , CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM!" I look to my side , to see a little girl having a hissy fit , her mother trying to calm her down. I take out my M16 and fire. The little girl and her mother's brain splatter all over the place. "No you little brat , you're getting strawberry." Scratch two infected off the list. Everyone is screaming , running to get out of the pizzeria. I fire into the crowds , killing as many infected staff, children , and parents as I can.

"THE HORROR , THE HORROR!" "THAT'S ILLEGAL!" "HE'S GOING POSTAL!" I hear screams go around me. I keep firing. I get a little boy in the leg. He falls to the ground. I walk to the boy."Please ,NO, NO!" He's begging for his life. Pathetic , he has no life , he is infected with this sickness. HE NEEDS TO DIE! I raise my M16 to his head. "WARNING PREDATOR ALERT!" I feel myself being picked up and thrown against the wall. I look up to see my attacker. Toy Chica looks at me , hatred in her eyes. "You tried to break the customers , now I have to break you and rewire your broken parts endoskeleton!" "Did you think I wouldn't remember you from the night?" I get up. "Wait , how the fuck do you see me as an endo in the day , the phone guy told m..." "Oh yeah facial scanning , NOW DIE YOU INFECTED CHICKEN OF SIN!" I run to her , I put a pair of scissors in her eye. She screams and screams. I push her to the ground. She pulls the scissors out. She looks up , just to see the barrel of my flamethrower.

"Time for some roasted chicken." I set the bitch ablaze. She gets up screaming. I pull out my shotgun and blasted her head over the place. Her roasting body ... oh it gives warm feelings. "That's not nice!" I look to see Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy looking at me. "You want some too , you disease infested ..." I am pulled back and thrown by a strong hand. I get up to see the original Bonnie and the rest of the old crew with him. "Great now everyone's here , TIME TO PARTY!" Foxy jumps at me first , I get the fucker in midair with a shotgun blast. He is knocked back and hits the ground dead. I pull out my M16 and blasted Old Bonnie and New Freddy. Their bullet filled bodies fall down. Three down , three to go. I lunge two scissors into Old Freddy as he rushes me. One hits his eye. He stops clutching his injured eye. I run to him and pulled out a grenade , pulled the pin , and shoved it into his mouth. I push Old Freddy into Old Chica. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

I ran fast as I can and ducked down.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Old Chica and Old Freddy's remains rain down around me. I look around to see Toy Bonnie standing in the center , looking at me with fear , not rage. I'm pretty sure if he was human , he would be pissing himself. I start to walk to him when something grabs me , and my ears are attacked by radio static. I look down to see Mangle clutching my leg. I blast him with a M16 clip. He easily dies. I look to see Toy Bonnie starting to run from me. I take out my shotgun and blasted one of his legs. He falls down screaming in pain. I walk to him. He's dragging himself , trying to get away ... how cute. I pick him up by his collar. "PLEASE , NO!" He screams. I push the shotgun barrel against his head. I pulled the trigger. His head explodes into many parts. I let go and observe my surroundings. All around is the corpses of the ones I cured of their sickness. I laugh. "I bet you all didn't think you were going to die today." "SURPRISE!" Wait wasn't there more people in here? They must've run away when I was busy with the Freddy crew.

Gotta make sure they get their medicine too. I walk to the entrance of the pizzeria. I step out. I'm blinded by lights and the sounds of cop sirens fill my ears."There's the psychopath ,FIRE!" I feel bullets and shells of all type enter my body. I fall to the ground and die.

...

"HOLY CRAP!" I woke up screaming this. I look around to see I'm in my apartment. Just a dream , just a dream. I look besides me , to the desk with my computer. Man I gotta stop playing POSTAL before I go to bed. I go back to sleep , gotta need it for my job interview tomorrow. I begin to dream again.

THE END.


End file.
